David Cook Songfic Saga
by DuckInTheHat
Summary: I love these songfic sagas...I know Lila a.k.a. Stranger Than Fiction Club said my next one would start with a "C" but that's coming next. Lots of Adison! Yayz!


**Kinda obsessed with these songfic sagas… I was listening to David Cook & I got the idea for this…yeah I'm home sick (my text signature is "iHaveSwineFlu!!") so I stole mom's computer (again) and started typing… I just wanna thank Lila for the idea because she gave me the cd of Cookie suff so yeah…Hope it's okay!!! O yeah & there also will be songs Cookie did on Idol like this one because its an awesome song and Cookie sounded so sexy singing it…*sigh* and..,  
pairing: Adison (duh…)  
POV: Adam (works so much better with these songs)  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die  
No  
_"But Allison, what about everything we've been through? You can't leave me!"  
"I need freedom. That's all I need."  
Allison was standing firm with her decision. She was leaving. I didn't want to let her go, but she'd be back._  
You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
_"Allison, you know you can't get away. I'll love you forever, remember? I'll be with you the entire time. That's all I need you to know." I put my hands on her shoulders and kissed her one last time. "I'll always love you. Nothing can change that."_  
I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave girl  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
Cause you know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end no  
_I swore to myself that I wouldn't cry. I would just wait. I didn't beg, I knew she'd come back. But now, not trying to keep her with me seemed like a stupid idea. Not having her near was starting to take its toll._  
You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
_I couldn't sleep, I was tossing and turning, waiting to hear the sound of Allison's car in my driveway. She haunted my dreams; just her image was now enough to send a tremor of sadness and loneliness through me._  
I know that you'll be back girl  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oh  
I know that you'll be right back, babe  
Ooh baby believe me it's only a matter of time  
_**Allison's POV  
**When fall came, I began missing Adam's warm embrace more than ever. Before, I hadn't thought of the last words he had said to me, "You know you can't get away…I'll be with you the entire time." Now I knew what he meant. I'd never last the winter here, in my childhood home, without him. I made the decision that night. I would go home. And by home, I meant back to Adam._  
You'll always be apart of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby…  
_**Adam's POV  
**Finally, at night, I heard the sound that I'd been waiting for. I threw on my jacket, grabbed a small black box on my dresser, and ran outside. We met in a bear hug, and Allison kissed me. When she pulled away, I said, "Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything!" She chirped enthusiastically. I pulled the box out of my pocket and knelt down in front of her.  
"Will you marry me?"_  
You'll always be apart of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
_"Yes. I love you so much." She practically jumped on me when I stood back up.  
"I love you too."  
We stood in my driveway, hugging each other. I was reminded of an old song my friend David taught me.  
_"Always be my baby…"_


End file.
